Setelah Pertandingan
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku memberikan ini hanya sebagai ucapan selamat." ../.. "Karena pertandingan tadi, bolehkah aku meminta hadiah darimu?" ../.. "Kau hebat saat pertandingan tadi." ../.. Drabble Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka, Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa, dan Maehara Hiroto x Isogai Yuuma / Setting : Ep. 12 / STRAIGHT dan SHOUNEN-AI / Warn : alur maksa & kecepetan
1. R x R

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka

Straight

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

" _T_ - _Triple play_ ― _game over_. Tidak bisa dipercaya.. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Kelas E memenangkan pertandingan melawan Klub Baseball."

"Yatta!"

"Kalian hebat!"

"Kalian berhasil melakukannya!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu tidak seru. Klub Baseball dikalahkan kelas E."

Kebahagiaan jelas terlihat pada tiap wajah murid 3-E. Murid kelas lain hanya dapat menggerutu melihat kemenangan kelas 3-E. Teriakan kemenangan terus terdengar membuat murid-murid gedung utama semakin kesal.

Mereka yang telah bertanding berjalan keluar dari lapangan. Anak perempuan 3-E memberikan selamat atas kemenangan yang telah dicapai dalam bermain baseball. Terlihat raut bahagia menghiasi wajah mereka ― tak terkecuali Hayami Rinka yang tersenyum sambil melihat Chiba Ryuunosuke.

Rinka menjauh dari kerumunan dan berjalan menuju _vending machine_. Memasukkan uang, menekan tombol minuman yang diinginkan, dan minuman pun keluar dari mesin tersebut. Ia menggenggam erat botol bening itu. Tidak meminumnya, karena ia memiliki niat lain. Saat dirasa memiliki kesempatan, dihampirinya laki-laki berponi abnormal.

"Chiba-kun."

"Hm?"

"Selamat ya atas kemenangan kalian saat bermain baseball tadi."

"Terima kasih Hayami."

"Ng.. I-Ini.." Rinka memberikan minuman yang sedari tadi ia genggam kepada Ryuunosuke. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku memberikan ini hanya sebagai ucapan selamat."

Ryuunosuke mengambil minuman dingin itu dari tangan Rinka. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Rinka.

"Terima kasih.."

Ryuunosuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ― semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Rinka. Tiba-tiba Ryuunosuke mencium kening Rinka dan hal itu sontak membuat Rinka terkejut.

"..Rinka"

Rinka semakin terkejut karena Ryuunosuke memanggilnya "Rinka". Warna merah mengapung di wajahnya. Ryuunosuke tersenyum. Ia mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Rinka sesaat dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu ― bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berada di ambang gerbang.

"Sama-sama.." Ia tidak yakin jika Ryuunosuke akan mendengar suaranya. "..Ryuunosuke."


	2. K x N

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa

Shounen ai

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

"Lemparan yang bagus, Karma-kun."

"Tangkapanmu juga lumayan, Nagisa-kun."

Murid laki-laki kelas 3-E berkumpul di pinggir lapangan setelah memenangkan pertandingan. Saling bercakap-cakap, mengutarakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan.

"Ne.. Nagisa-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang lemparanku tadi bagus kan?"

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Mungkin tanpa lemparanku tadi, kita tidak akan menang."

Karma tertawa. _Terserah katamu lah, Karma-kun_.

"Karena pertandingan tadi, bolehkah aku meminta hadiah darimu?"

"Hadiah?"

"Iya."

Nagisa ragu. Biasanya Karma meminta macam-macam. "Kau.. mau hadiah apa?"

Karma menarik tangan Nagisa ― menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka menuju ke sisi lain gedung sekolah Kunugigaoka. Tampak sepi. Tak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

"Kenapa membawaku ke sini, Karma-kun?"

"Meminta hadiah darimu."

Nagisa tak mengerti.

"Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu diam. Nah sekarang, kamu menghadap ke sana."

Nagisa masih bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan Karma. Ia menuruti perintahnya ― berbalik badan dan memunggungi Karma.

Karma memeluk tubuh kecil dihadapannya. Nagisa terkejut, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Pelukan Karma semakin lama terasa semakin erat.

"K-Karma-kun.. Sakit.. Lepaskan.."

"Maaf."

Merasa kasihan pada Nagisa, Karma sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hadiah yang ku minta darimu cuma satu. Tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Entahlah. Nagisa merasa Karma menjadi sedikit aneh hari ini, karena tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. _Ya, tapi.. Biarlah._ Nagisa melepaskan pelukan Karma dan membalikkan badannya. Ditatapnya pemilik surai merah itu. Dengan senyuman tulus, ia berkata "Tentu, Karma-kun. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Karma kembali memeluk Nagisa. "Lalu.. Ada lagi.."

"Ada lagi? Katamu cuma satu."

"Yah.. Aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku punya dua keinginan."

"Kau ingin apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin 'bermain' denganmu hari ini." Karma berbisik tepat di samping telinga Nagisa dengan nada menggoda. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

Nagisa yang mengerti maksud Karma segera berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karma. Namun apa daya, Karma jauh lebih kuat dari Nagisa. Karma hanya tertawa saat Nagisa memukul dan menendang dirinya. Nagisa terus berusaha sambil berdo'a semoga Karma tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terhadap dirinya.


	3. H x Y

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Maehara Hiroto x Isogai Yuuma

Shounen ai

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

Seusai pertandingan, murid kelas 3-E berjalan meninggalkan gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Perjalanan mereka menuju ke atas gunung terasa sedikit lebih ringan, karena mereka telah memenangkan pertandingan baseball. Lelah tak lagi dihiraukan, kini hanya kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan.

Hiroto menatap lurus ke depan. Dilihatnya Yuuma yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Hiroto mempercepat langkahnya. Jaraknya dengan Yuuma kini cukup dekat. Pemilik surai raven tak menyadari jika ada orang yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Hiroto menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Yo Isogai!"

"Ah.. Maehara.."

"Kau hebat saat pertandingan tadi."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga."

Hiroto menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah milik Yuuma. Hiroto menatap Yuuma. Merasa diperhatikan, Yuuma melihat ke arah Hiroto.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Yuuma merasa ada yang aneh. Ia melihat ke arah bawah. Sejak kapan ... Hiroto menggenggam tangannya? Yuuma benar-benar tidak sadar.

"Isogai.."

"Hm?"

Hiroto menghentikan langkahnya. Yuuma pun demikian. Hiroto menatap Yuuma dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya ― senyum yang memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Hiroto melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah Yuuma. Entah kenapa, saat Hiroto berjalan ke arah Yuuma, Yuuma merasa sedikit gugup dan mulai berjalan mundur ke belakang ― hingga batang pohon di belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini, jarak Hiroto dan Yuuma cukup dekat. Atau _terlalu_ dekat.

"Kau hebat saat pertandingan tadi Iso― Ah, tidak. Yuuma."

"Ng.. Terima kasih. Tadi kan.. Kau sudah mengatakan―"

Hiroto mengunci bibir Yuuma dengan bibir miliknya. Yuuma membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiroto secara tiba-tiba. Hiroto melumat habis bibir Isogai. Setelahnya, Ia menggigit bibir bawah Yuuma yang membuat Yuuma membuka mulutnya itu.

Lidah Hiroto mengajak lidah Yuuma untuk bermain dengannya. Diterima ajakannya itu. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, menari ― menimbulkan degupan jantung yang kencang sebagai pengiring permainan mereka. Yuuma menutup matanya. Sesekali desahan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Hiroto semakin bersemangat memainkan lidah Yuuma.

Napas Yuuma mulai tersengal-sengal. Menyadari hal itu, Hiroto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya Yuuma yang berusaha menghirup oksigen setelah ia kesulitan bernapas tadi.

"Kau memang hebat saat pertandingan tadi. Tapi kau jauh lebih hebat lagi saat berciuman." Hiroto menggoda Yuuma.

Yuuma yang mendengar hal itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya semu merah di wajahnya yang menjawab perkataan Hiroto. Yuuma menjadi terlihat semakin manis. Setelah Yuuma sudah dapat menenangkan dirinya, Hiroto mengajak Yuuma untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.


End file.
